Inevitáveis Conclusões
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Tinham conclusões que eram inevitáveis, mas algumas ele preferia ignorar pois eram problemáticas demais.


Hey pessoas!

Eu precisava escrever alguma coisa agora que finalmente as minhas férias começaram! Então decidi escrever algo sobre o que a Otowa Nekozawa me sugeriu.

É impressão minha ou ninguém está escrevendo fics Shikatema? Parece que todas são minhas o.o

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Inevitáveis Conclusões<p>

Abri os olhos novamente, estava impossível dormir. O ar de Suna era extremamente seco e eu já estava começando a passar mal. Sentei-me na cama e fiquei pensando em algo para fazer, não porque estivesse com muita vontade de me movimentar, muito pelo contrário, apenas queria sair daquele quarto abafado de hotel. Caminhei letargicamente até a janela e observei a rua que já estava quase deserta apesar de ainda não ser totalmente noite. Conforme a noite caía, a temperatura começava a melhorar e já dava até para sentir o vento correndo, o que era impossível durante o dia. Eu precisava sair. Não conhecia nada naquela vila, mas, definitivamente, não chamaria Temari para me acompanhar. Por dois motivos: ela com certeza ia me xingar por a estar chamando depois de ela ter ido para casa e porque eu não queria problemas e aquela mulher era muito problemática. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei a primeira roupa que encontrei e saí.

Caminhei displicentemente pelas ruas da vila a procura de algo interessante para fazer. Percebi que alguns moradores me encaravam fixamente e não entendi o porquê daquilo, afinal eu não era tão diferente do povo local. Segundo Temari, eles não gostavam muito de estrangeiros e não eram muito amigáveis. Claro, ela e os irmãos eram um exemplo disso. Avistei ao longe uma cafeteria e pensei que seria uma boa idéia tomar um café. Ao adentrar o local me sentei na primeira mesa que encontrei. Pedi um café simples e fiquei observando o local, afinal não tinha nada para fazer. Percebei que na mesa ao lado havia um grupo de shinobis e que falavam sobre mulheres. Clássico. Não dei muita atenção à conversa deles apesar deles estarem falando bastante alto. Logo a porta se abriu e duas pessoas adentraram o local. Apertei os olhos para ter certeza de quem eram, e sim, eu estava certo. Temari e Kankuro caminharam até uma mesa e se sentaram. Eles ficavam muito diferentes com roupas normais. Aparentemente nenhum deles tinha notado a minha presença. Ótimo.

- Que mulher! – ouvi um shinobi da mesa ao lado comentar enquanto observava a Sabaku.

- É verdade, -outro se pronunciou- mas eu não me arriscaria a tentar nada com ela.

De repente me senti muito interessado pela conversa dos shinobis.

- Por que ela é assustadora ou por que o irmão dela é? –outro perguntou.

- Os dois.

- Dizem que o Kankuro é muito cruel com os caras que se aproximam dela.

- Não só o Kankuro, ela e o kazekage também.

- Ah, o kazekage! Não que eu seja covarde, mas eu tenho medo dele.

- Todos temos.

- Imagina ter o Kankuro e o Gaara como cunhados. –os outros fizeram uma interjeição de desagrado.

- Pelo menos teria a Temari como mulher.

- Ah, eu acho que não compensa, por mais sexy que ela seja. – vários deles balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com o outro.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu com o Ryoga?

- Não, o quê?

- Ele ficou um tempão hospitalizado porque ficou atazanando ela, daí parece que o Kankuro pegou ele tentando agarrá-la.

- Eu ouvi uma versão diferente! Ouvi dizer que foi ela mesma quem acabou com ele porque ele tentou agarrá-la.

- Tenho muita pena dele. –novamente os outros concordaram.

- Mas ele não foi o único, lembram do Senri?

- Ah sim! Ele ficava sempre forçando a barra com ela até que um dia ele foi até o prédio do kazekage e saiu de lá direto para o hospital...

- Mas ninguém provou que foi o Gaara que fez algo com ele.

- É claro que foi.

- Não sei como ainda tem caras que se aproximam dela, porque ou eles levam um belo fora ou uma bela surra.

Um dos shonobis olhou para o lado e eu me voltei imediatamente para meu café e bebi um gole. Claro, não queria que eles vissem que eu estava ouvindo a conversa. Olhei de canto de olho e percebi que um deles me encarava. Será que eles tinham percebido?

- Ei!

Eles estavam falando comigo? Larguei a xícara e o encarei.

- Você é aquele shinobi da Folha, Shikamaru, não é?

- Sim, por quê? –ergui a sobrancelha um pouco desconfiado. Aquelas pessoas eram muito estranhas, não queria conversa com elas.

- E a sua guia é a Sabaku, não?

- É... – aonde eles queriam chegar?

- Ei colega! Sente-se aqui com a gente!

- Eu já estou indo embora...

- Qual é! Venha conversar com a gente!

Fiquei bastante descontente com a proposta, mas não achei um jeito de recusar. Levantei-me e puxei uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e percebi que nesse momento o olhar dos Sabaku caiu sobre mim. Acenei timidamente, mas eles sequer retribuíram e continuaram conversando. Sentei-me na mesa dos shinobis que nem conhecia e um deles se aproximou bastante fazendo com que eu me afastasse alguns centímetros.

- A gente ia perguntar se você tinha um caso com ela –falou mais baixo e acenou com a cabeça na direção da loira- mas pelo jeito como ela te ignorou acho que não.

- E por que vocês iam me perguntar isso?

- Porque há boatos de que ela tem um envolvimento amoroso com um shinobi de Konoha e todos acham que é você. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não sei de nada. – olhei discretamente na direção da mesa dela e recebi de imediato um olhar mortal do Sabaku. Desviei o olhar para tentar disfarçar.

- É melhor você acabar com essa fofoca antes que seja tarde. – um dos shinobis deu uma risada e bebeu um gole de café.

- É verdade, você já está na lista negra do Kankuro.

Mas por que eles estavam dizendo isso? Eu e Temari nunca fizemos nada além de cumprir nossa missão como examinadores do exame chuunin. Bom... pelo menos nunca fizemos nada que os outros soubessem, ou melhor, que os outros _devessem_ saber. Ela era tão problemática, estava sempre me provocando. Parecia que essa era a maior diversão dela. Essa mulher estava me enlouquecendo, em vários sentidos, e muitas vezes senti uma atração quase incontrolável por ela. Será que os outros percebiam isso? Que problemático...

Temari levantou-se e caminhou sensualmente até o banheiro e atraiu a atenção de todos os shinobis que a acompanharam com o olhar até ela sumir de vista. Bebi um gole de café que agora já estava gelado. Estava muito irritado, tinha decidido sair para me distrair e acabei me metendo em uma situação muito problemática. Por que ela tinha que ser tão atraente? Por que não era como as outras garotas? _Garotas_, esse era o problema. Há tempos Temari não era mais uma garota. Era uma mulher, muito sexy, por sinal. Senti um calafrio percorrer-me a espinha quando uma voz grave soou próxima do meu ouvido e uma mão nada amigável tocou meu ombro direito.

- Quanto tempo hein, Nara.

- Quanto tempo, Kankuro.

Kankuro acenou para os demais shinobis que fizeram o mesmo e logo começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas.

- Veio sozinho? Por que não chamou a Temari pra te acompanhar? Afinal, ela é sua guia.

- Não achei necessário.

- Oh, achei que não perdesse uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com a minha irmã. – o tom de voz dele era bastante agressivo, o que era extremamente problemático.

Fiquei calado por alguns segundos olhando fixamente para a xícara à minha frente. Não queria encará-lo, ou melhor, não conseguia encará-lo. Agradeci mentalmente quando Temari se parou ao lado do irmão e puxou o braço dele que ainda estava sobre o meu ombro.

- Yo. – ela cumprimentou todos que sorriram de forma forçada- O que foi Kankuro, já está implicando com o Shikamaru?

- Claro que não, por que estaria? –ele riu como se ela estivesse falando uma coisa totalmente sem sentido. Qual era o problema dele?

Temari não respondeu, apenas puxou o irmão de volta para a mesa.

* * *

><p>- Se você ousar encostar um dedo nele... – uma aura maligna envolvia a Sabaku- eu te mato!<p>

- Temari! – falou Kankuro, incredulamente- Você não percebe que esse estúpido quer...

- Percebo. – um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios dela- E se eu me importasse já teria dado um jeito nele.

- Não acredito no que eu acabei de ouvir! – Kankuro passou a mão no rosto- Está ficando louca?

- Kankuro, pare de se meter na minha vida! Parece até que você quer escolher um marido pra mim.

- Essa era a minha intenção, mas como eu sei que você não ia deixar eu deixei você mesma escolher.

- Ah é? Não parece.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho que aprovar o que você escolher.

- E quem você aprovaria? –ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos e o olhou ironicamente.

- Quer um! Menos... –olhou por cima do ombro para Shikamaru- ele.

Temari revirou os olhos e bebeu um gole de café. Kankuro era mesmo muito idiota.

* * *

><p>Fiquei pensativo sobre as palavras do Sabaku. Estava muito preocupado, principalmente depois do que ouvi dos shinobis. Kankuro era <em>muito <em>cruel e eu realmente não queria ficar contra ele.

- Cara, -eu encarei o shinobi- parece que você está muito encrencado mesmo.

- É, ninguém consegue escapar da fúria dele. –disse outro.

- A não ser que... – um deles deu uma risada e bebeu um gole de café- alguém te proteja.

Olhei curioso para o shinobi. Não estava entendendo o que eles estavam falando.

- Alguém de quem até o Kankuro tem medo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? –perguntei um pouco irritado com as risadas.

- Da Temari, é claro! Ela só pode estar de protegendo, caso contrário o Kankuro já teria acabado com você.

Fiquei pensativo por alguns segundos, mas logo minha atenção se voltou para uma garota que nunca havia visto antes e que adentrava o local e ia em direção à mesa dos Sabaku. Ela estava sorridente e se sentou com eles. Kankuro, que até pouco estava bastante irritado, também sorriu e conversou alegremente com ela. Temari cruzou os braços como se estivesse bastante descontente. Eu já havia terminado meu café, por isso decidi ir embora. Despedi-me dos shinobis e saí. Era noite fechada e o frio começava a me incomodar, afinal tinha saído apenas de camiseta e sandálias. Coloquei as mãos no bolso e me dirigi lentamente até o hotel de onde não devia ter saído.

Ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim, mas não me virei para ver quem corria. Estava cansado demais para pensar em alguma coisa, só queria chegar no hotel e dormir. Parei apenas quando senti um tapa atrás da cabeça e uma risada que conhecia muito bem.

* * *

><p>- Qual é o seu problema, mulher? – passou a mão no local e arqueou a sobrancelha em desagrado.<p>

- Está irritado, é? – o tom de voz da Sabaku era irônico, como sempre, e ela sorria da mesma maneira.

- Estou, e se me da licença quero ir pra casa descansar.

- Desde quando você é amigo daqueles idiotas? – ela ignorou totalmente o que ele dissera e o encarava fixamente na intenção de obrigá-lo a responder.

- O quê? – parecia uma pergunta idiota, mas desde a conversa com Kankuro não estava conseguindo pensar adequadamente.

- Os shinobis da mesa. – ela respondeu agressivamente demonstrando falta de paciência.

- Não, nem conheço eles.

- Então nem queira conhecer. – ela suspirou descontente- Odeio eles.

- Por quê?

- Porque eles são... tarados. – Shikamaru não conseguiu segurar uma risada- Está rindo por quê?

- Por nada. –era muito engraçado ver o jeito como ela falava dos shinobis de Suna.

- Não é engraçado! Eles só sabem falar sobre mulheres e aposto que falaram de mim quando eu entrei, eu vi o jeito como eles olharam.

- E você acha que eles falaram bem ou mal? –dessa vez era Shikamaru quem tinha um sorriso irônico.

- Ah é, você sabe o que eles falaram. Trate de me contar.

- Você não respondeu, problemática.

- Mal, é claro. Agora me diga logo.

- E por que eu te diria?

- Porque eu estou mandando. – a expressão dela era bastante assustadora, mas Shikamaru não recuou.

- E desde quando você manda em mim? – perguntou e lançou um olhar desafiador para a loira.

- Desde sempre.

- Pois fique sabendo que não manda coisa nenhuma. – ela riu, o que o irritou- O que foi?

- Você sabe que sim... Você faz tudo que eu mando.

Shikamaru sentiu-se muito irritado com o comentário dela, mas sabia que era verdade. Ela _sempre_ conseguia o que queria e usava de diversos métodos para realizar seus desejos.

- Onde está o Kankuro? – perguntou para mudar de assunto- Não quero mais confusão com ele.

- Ele está lá na cafeteria com aquela...- parou subitamente e reformulou a frase- mulher.

- Quem é ela?

- Uma qualquer de quem o Kankuro gosta.

- Hum... – nunca ouvira falar que o Sabaku gostasse de alguém apesar de todos falarem que havia garotas loucas que estavam sempre correndo atrás dele.

- Mas eu não vim aqui pra falar do Kankuro... – ela se aproximou perigosamente o que fez com que ele recuasse alguns passos.

- Ei! Pare com isso. Depois o Kankuro fica me ameaçando.

- Deixe de ser idiota. – ela se aproximou mais e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Temari, já disse para parar com isso. – ele segurou os braços dela e a afastou de si.

- Por quê? Eu sei que não é isso que você quer. – ela sorriu e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Eu não quero é que aconteça comigo o que aqueles caras falaram na cafeteria. Não seja problemática... – antes que percebesse os braços dela já enlaçavam seu pescoço novamente e ela roçava levemente a ponta do nariz no seu rosto.

- Até quando você vai tentar fugir? – Shikamaru fechou os olhos diante do sussurro dela. Um sussurro que ele achou sedutor demais para o seu gosto.

Temari era totalmente o oposto do que desejava, ela era problemática _demais._ Só queria uma mulher que não fosse nem bonita nem feia e, principalmente, que não fosse problemática. Será que era pedir demais? Havia tantas garotas assim em Konoha, por que teve que se aproximar da mulher mais peculiar de todas? Não sabia como aquelas coisas tinham acontecido entre eles. De uma hora para a outra estavam se encontrando pelos cantos, mas durante as missões nada mudava, eram apenas bons amigos. Seus neurônios entraram em curto quando os lábios dela roçaram nos seus. Segurou a cintura dela e se aproximou na intenção de beijá-la, mas ela se afastou e riu. Definitivamente, essa mulher estava querendo enlouquecê-lo.

- Vou para casa, até amanhã.

Temari se virou e caminhou em direção à sua casa. Shikamaru observou atentamente enquanto ela se afastava. Então era assim, ela o provocava e depois ia embora? Não, não ia ficar assim. Se aproximou rapidamente e nem esperou que ela se virasse para envolvê-la pela cintura e um abraço apertado do qual ela não conseguiu se livrar.

- Você acha que pode ir embora assim? – sussurrou em seu ouvido e em seguida depositou um beijo no pescoço esguio dela.

A apertou mais forte contra si quando ela tentou se desvencilhar dele e continuou traçando um caminho de beijos e leves mordidas no pescoço da loira. Logo ouviu um suspiro em resposta as suas carícias e sorriu satisfeito.

- Está errado – ela falou baixo- só eu posso fazer isso com você.

Shikamaru diminuiu a força e a libertou do abraço. Temari se virou imediatamente e segurou firmemente a camisa do shinobi puxando-o para si e mirando encontrar os lábios dele. Suspirou em desagrado quando ele segurou os braços dela e a afastou de si.

- Vou para casa, até amanhã. – ele disse de maneira sarcástica.

Virou-se, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu-se para o hotel. Sorriu vitorioso quando ouviu uma interjeição de desagrado da parte da Sabaku. Ela estava convencida demais, precisava de uma lição.

Temari sentiu a raiva consumir-lhe e teve ímpetos de correr atrás dele e o espancar até a morte. Como ele ousava fazer isso com ela? Não estava certo, só ela podia provocá-lo e depois ir embora. Mas era isso que ele queria, que ela fosse atrás dele. Não iria, nem morta. Virou-se para o lado oposto ao dele e foi embora. Amanhã ele pagaria por aquilo.

Shikamaru caminhava lentamente enquanto pensava sobre o acontecido com a loira. Aquilo sempre acontecia, mas era sempre ao contrário. Era sempre ela quem fazia o que queria e depois ia embora sem dar satisfações. Sorriu novamente, estava se sentindo poderoso por ter tido coragem de desafiá-la. Passou todo o caminho até o hotel tentando chegar a uma conclusão ideal, a conclusão que ele _queria_ chegar. Mas algumas conclusões eram inevitáveis, e essa era uma dessas. Ele não conseguia e não _queria_ ficar longe daquela mulher. Estava apaixonado por ela? Essa era outra conclusão que chegaria depois, não estava preparado para admitir uma coisa dessas.

Não sabia quando iriam assumir a relação, mas sabia que não seria agora. Um dia? Talvez. Nunca? Quem sabe. Mas não importava, por enquanto estava bom assim, não havia necessidade de mudanças, porque ele odiava mudanças.

* * *

><p>A Otowa tinha me sugerido de escrever uma história sobre os "pretendentes" da Temari, daí eu fiquei pensando... e deu nisso!<p>

É isso, comentem leitores queridos! *-*


End file.
